In Time
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Bonnie's still dead. She helps Davina with a time travel spell to change a few things around. Klaus tags along and changes a few things of his own. Takes place after tvd s5 and T.O. S1. A reboot on what should have been. One shot.


AN: Here's a one shot. Yes time travel. Everything, and I mean everything, every little fuckery that was on TVD and the Originals has happened up until now. Takes place at the end of s5 of tvd, and the end of s1 of TO, yes I know, bear with me. It will all make sense at the end. I tried to keep the time line straight. No beta. See you at the bottom!

* * *

Davina sobbed as she held Josh's dead, grey body in her arms. She couldn't control Mikael, and he killed everything and everyone in his way. She tried to stop him but it was too late. Mikael ripped the heart from Josh's body before she could even blink.

"Josh, I'm sorry, please don't leave me. Don't leave me" Davina cried

"You can save him"

Davina looked up.

"Who are you?" Davina asked

"Bonnie, I used to be a witch, then the anchor, and now I'm dead" Bonnie said

"How are you here?"

"Spirits wanted me here. You want to save your friend? I can help you"

"why?"

"Because it's what witches do, we help each other. And if this actually works I can finally pass on"

"To where?"

"The other side collapsed, I'm kind of in limbo right now. Since your ancestors don't go to the other side and just hang out here, I get to hang out here too"

"So how do we bring Josh back?"

"There's a spell, but it requires a lot of power, you'd need your ancestors to help"

"Ok"

"And this spell, can only be done once. You can't do it again"

"What kind of spell is it?"

"A spell to go back in time"

"I can do that. I can get here before Mikael kills Josh. I can save him"

"We're talking about turning back time, ripping through the fabric of time, and you want to go back a few hours? I'm talking about really going back in time. You can save Josh, you can stop him from becoming a vampire, you can keep him human. You can keep him out of New Orleans where he doesn't have to deal with this. You can save Tim"

"I can save Tim?"

"Yes, if you go back far enough, you can save Tim, you can make sure the reaping and harvest are complete. You won't be used as a weapon for Marcel, you'll be with your coven and not be ostracized. You get to start over"

"If I die at the reaping, then none of this will happen. Josh will be human, Tim will be alive. I'll still have my family and friends. Sophie will still be alive. Jane Anne will be still be alive. Monique will still have her mom"

"Yes, if we're going to do this spell we have to do it now, before the moon is gone"

Davina looked down at Josh and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you again" Davina said as she got up

* * *

Bonnie and Davina walked to the cemetery. Klaus was standing there covered in blood.

"what's he doing here?" Davina asked

"You need his help" Bonnie said

"Why?" Davina asked

"Because he'll compel Josh to stay out of New Orleans as a human, where he won't get turned and live his life out happy. Believe me I don't want him here either" Bonnie said

"Lovely to see you too" Klaus said

"Before you do this, you have to know, that because you're preventing Josh and Tim's deaths, fate, or nature or whatever will take the lives of 2 people. Someone has to die" Bonnie said

"Who?" Davina asked

"I don't know, but you have to know this before you do the spell" Bonnie said

"As long as they're safe I don't care" Davina said

"Then let's do the spell. Seal off the cemetery to keep Mikael out" Bonnie said

"Do hurry, we're on a bit of a time constraint" Klaus said

* * *

"They can't keep him out, it's either the spell or the cemetery!" Davina yelled

"Let it go, you have to finish the spell!" Bonnie yelled

"Hurry up ladies, he's coming" Klaus said

Davina concentrated on the spell, chanting, feeling the power of the ancestors channeling through her. Bonnie held onto her hand and chanted with her. Klaus looked around and he could hear Mikael coming. The chanting grew louder as the ancestors joined in. Bonnie reached out and grabbed onto Klaus's hand. He looked down and then saw Mikael running towards him. A bright light engulfed them, burning everything around them.

* * *

Davina woke up, and realized she was in her room, in her bed. She looked around wondering what was going on. She could hear her mother calling out for her to get ready for school. Davina got up and looked at her clock and then calendar. She had gone back in time. She returned a week before the reaping ceremony. Tim was still alive. Josh was still human. She smiled as she quickly got dressed.

* * *

Klaus looked around and realized he was in his mansion in Mystic Falls. Across from him, sat Elena. She was talking about something to him, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Klaus, please, just call off your brother" Elena said

"Why?"

"Because Kol wants to Kill Jeremy so we can't get the cure"

"Kol's alive?"

"Klaus! Please, look I know you want the cure just like everyone else"

Klaus looked down at his phone and saw the date and time. Kol was still alive.

"Just call him off please?" Elena pleaded

"You know, if you came here to plea your case you should have sent someone else" Klaus said

"Look, Caroline's kinda busy right now, she has a lot going on, I would have asked her but-"

"Where is our former Miss Mystic Falls?"

"Cheerleading practice"

"Cheerleading?"

"Klaus, can you call Kol?"

"And where is this cheerleading practice occurring?"

"She doesn't want any distractions, they're actually competing in the finals this year"

"Klaus, focus" Bonnie said

Klaus glanced up and saw Bonnie standing there.

"She can't see me, I'm still dead" Bonnie said

* * *

"Oh I'm just having some fun Nik" Kol said into the phone

"I know that, but we have more pressing issues right now. They have the white oak stake"

"How the bloody hell did they get that?"

"Besides the point. I don't know where our darling sister has run off to, but I need you to come with me to Miami"

"What's there?"

"Just let Damon go and get back here, we have to leave"

"You're no fun"

* * *

Davina walked into the cemetery with the other harvest girls. Bonnie appeared next to her.

"You'll be ok" Bonnie said

"You're here" Davina said

"But I'm still dead, only you and Klaus can see me"

"Where is he?"

"He's finding Josh, compelling him not to come to New Orleans for spring break, and he's giving him a Gilbert ring"

"What's that?"

"A ring enchanted by my ancestors, that protects the person who wears the ring from being killed by any supernatural beings. I managed to get another one made. Klaus is compelling Josh to wear it and never take it off"

"Does it work?"

"Yes, as long as he wears it. If anything supernatural kills him, he'll come back. But if a human kills him or he dies of old age, the ring won't help"

"Old age. Yes I like the sound of that"

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, did the ancestors seal off the cemetery?"

"Yes, no vampires can enter"

Davina gave a slight smile to Bonnie as she walked towards the altar where the other girls were. She knew what was going to happen, and she accepted it. She could hear the girls screaming when the knife came out. She could hear Sophie screaming for them to stop. Monique fell dead next to her and she looked up.

"I'm ready" Davina said

* * *

"Nik, why are we in Miami?" Kol whined

"I thought you'd like the change of scenery"

"It's far too hot here"

"Vampires don't feel heat or cold remember?"

"But humans do, and they get all sweaty and gross"

"Here I thought you liked the heat, that means less clothes for the girls to wear"

"Why did you really bring me down here?"

* * *

Klaus walked past the school buses and saw Elena drinking the blood from another cheerleader. He didn't think anything of it and walked into the building. He saw Caroline talking to the other cheerleaders. He did like seeing her in her cheerleading uniform. He stepped back so he wouldn't be noticed and watched them perform their routine. His jaw ticked when he saw that Elena had dropped Caroline on purpose. The Elena with no humanity proved to be more annoying than anything. He watched as the crowd surrounded Caroline and helped her up.

* * *

The party at the Salvatore house was loud, as Elena was dancing on tables. Caroline was being carried off by Stefan to the dance floor. Klaus peered into the house. Kol had run off again, he stated he was going to look for Elijah.

"Davina's dead, she's been dead for a while now" Bonnie said

"Isn't she suppose to come back?" Klaus asked

"Yes, the ancestors are talking to them. She'll awaken soon. It's been a week or two. What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in"

"I know you stopped Kol from dying. That means another death"

"I'm well aware of that"

"Aren't you suppose to be somewhere?"

"I am"

"Then why aren't you there?"

"Like you said someone has to die"

* * *

Hayley walked out of the diner at the truck stop. She walked out and looked around. She had contacted Klaus who said he would meet her for information about Katherine. Hayley walked down between the trucks and looked around. In a flash a vampire had her by the throat and pushed her against the truck. She gasped for air, struggling against him, clawing at his hands.

"Katherine says hi"

Hayley's legs dangled in the air, and finally the vampire snapped her neck. He threw her body to the ground and walked away. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"it's done, she's dead"

* * *

Klaus flashed into the woods, hearing two voices arguing with each other.

"Well then maybe you won't feel so guilty about those dirty thoughts you have about Klaus then" Elena said

"Shut up!" Caroline hissed

"It would be nice to have some bad boy ruffle those perfect feathers"

"Shut up Elena!"

He heard scuffling and fighting. He flashed towards the sound and saw Caroline on the ground and Elena breaking off a tree branch about to stake her. Klaus flashed over and shoved Elena against the tree, shoving the branch into her stomach.

"Don't make me compel your emotions back on" Klaus said

"Of course you show up to save her" Elena said

Klaus turned back to look at Caroline who was on the ground still. He picked her up into his arms just as Damon and Stefan appeared.

"If she ever tries that again, I will compel her emotions back on and force her to experience the agony of losing her brother for all of eternity." Klaus said

"Caroline" Stefan said

"Save it Ripper. She would have been dead if I didn't get here in time. Some friend you are"

Klaus flashed away with Caroline

* * *

"Davina's awake" Bonnie said

"Which means?" Klaus asked

"It's time to go"

Klaus glanced down at Caroline who was sleeping in her bed. He placed her there after what happened with Elena. He watched her for a moment.

"Will I remember any of this?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I probably will since I'm dead already. They can't make me forget"

Klaus brushed Caroline's hair aside, his finger gliding along her skin.

"Look, two more people are going to die before we go back"

"I know"

"How are you so calm?"

"Hayley's dead. The baby is dead"

"That's why you agreed to this"

"So it seems the balance has been restored. Saved 3 lives and 3 people still died. All in all a job well done don't you think so witch?"

"Don't call me that"

"And where will you go?"

"I'll probably pass on"

"Say hello to my dead mother"

"Yeah right. I don't know what will happen when you go back, you've changed things."

"I know"

"You did it all for her didn't you?"

"Don't use your powers on me"

"I'm a ghost, I have none. Everyone can see it. Just don't disappoint her ok? A lot of people have done that to her and she deserves better"

"I will, if she gives me a chance"

"She will, if you give her a reason to"

Bonnie grabbed onto Klaus's hand. They both heard Davina yelling for them. Caroline turned over in her bed, and continued to sleep. Her room was empty except for her, and the moonlight streaming through the windows.

* * *

Davina walked down the streets in the French Quarter. She was walking to the music festival to watch her boyfriend Tim play. She smiled when she saw him on stage playing with the band. She glanced over and saw Cami listening to the music. She looked over and saw Marcel with a few of his friends listening too. She wondered where Josh was if he was happy, if he was with someone that made him happy. She wondered if she had done the right thing. But then she knew she had. Josh was alive, living his life somewhere. There was still tension between the factions in the quarter, but no one had more power than the others. Her ancestors guided her and let her remember because she'd never truly appreciate what she had until now.

* * *

Bonnie awoke slowly. She felt warm wherever she was. She opened her eyes slowly wondering if she passed on. She realize she was in bed. A very soft, plush, warm bed. She felt an arm around her waist and glanced down. It was a man's arm. She wondered if this was what was waiting for her in the after life. She turned around in bed, to see who's arm it was. And then she screamed. This was not the afterlife she wanted. This was hell. She screamed and screamed and scrambled to get out of the bed. She fell back onto the floor.

"Darling why are you screaming?" Kol asked as he rubbed his eyes

Bonnie screamed even more. She realized she was naked and grabbed whatever clothing was on the ground and covered herself with it.

"What did you do?!" Bonnie screamed

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Kol asked

"Stay away from me!" Bonnie yelled

The door flew open and Caroline stood there in her pajamas, rather just a large LSU t shirt.

"Bonnie what the hell?!" Caroline asked

Bonnie realized she still had her powers as a witch and was currently trying to split Kol's head open with it.

"Why are you trying to kill Kol again? It's too early for this!" Caroline said

Bonnie stopped and rushed over to Caroline.

"Caroline?"

"Yes Bonnie? It's like 7am on a Saturday, too early for brunch"

"Where am I?"

"You're home"

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know either, but seriously I'm tired"

"Caroline, what's going on? I don't understand, how am I alive"

"Bonnie? Did you hit your head?"

"Why am I naked? Why are you wearing that? Where is here?"

"I don't know want to know why you're naked, but it has to do with Kol. I don't sleep naked, plus I got this shirt for free as a freshman, and here is where we've been staying for the past year while we go to LSU"

"We go to LSU? I thought we went to Whitmore"

"Bonnie what the hell is going on with you?"

"Kol, are you antagonizing the witch?" Klaus said from behind

"Klaus! You remember don't you? Davina, the spell" Bonnie asked

"No. I don't know what you're talking about. Kol do not give her any more absthine" Klaus said

"I didn't do anything" Kol said rubbing his head

"Caroline, get me out of here please" Bonnie said

"Ok, ok, just go to my room" Caroline said

"Sweetheart!" Klaus whined

Caroline glared at him and then grabbed some clothes for Bonnie as they scurried out. Caroline closed the door to her room and looked back at Bonnie.

"What's going on with you?" Caroline asked

"This isn't how I remember things. I died. I'm dead. I don't know how I"m here, or how you're here with Klaus, and why is Kol here?"

"Bonnie you're scaring me"

"We did the spell, and it worked because things changed, but I don't understand. Where's Jeremy? Where's Elena?"

"Jeremy's dead. He died a while ago. Elena went a little crazy, turned off her emotions, turned them back on, and then went off with Damon"

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're traveling together or something. I'm not sure"

"What about Stefan?"

"He's around"

"But I died. I was suppose to pass on, why am I alive?"

"Bonnie, you didn't die. You're still here. You've always been here. We came to New Orleans together, for a fresh start. You're learning magic from the witches here, and Kol is letting you read Esther's grimoire"

"Why am I naked with Kol?"

"That's something you need to answer for yourself. I'm not even touching that one"

"I don't understand"

"Maybe you had a really bad dream"

"It wasn't a dream. I was dead. I was the anchor. I felt them, all of them when they died."

"You're no the anchor. You're a witch. And I'm going to make you some tea so you can calm down ok?"

"Caroline!"

Caroline left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Klaus heard her and flashed down. He watched her reach into the cupboards and look for the tea. He flashed over to her and grabbed her. She yelped in surprise and he kissed her.

Bonnie got dressed and felt someone behind her. She turned around and her was Grams.

"Grams?"

"Hello child, I see you're doing well"

"What happened? We did the spell, we went back and changed things"

"that you did, Davina saved her friends, and restored the balance of power in this city. Klaus saved his brother and finally fell in love that he's no longer the monster people believe him to be. And you, my dear sweet child, you're alive, you're a witch again, and you deserve to live this life and be happy"

"i don't understand, I was suppose to pass on"

"And you will, when it is your time, but until then, live your life Bonnie. Be happy."

"Don't go Grams"

"I'll always be here Bonnie. You're never alone. I've made my peace. And I made sure you're taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

Grams hugged Bonnie and kissed her on the cheek.

"You won't remember any of this, but know that I love you"

Bonnie collapsed onto the floor. Kol walked into the room and saw Bonnie on the floor. He picked her up and held her close.

"Bonnie? Are you there?"

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes.

"Is it time for brunch yet?" Bonnie asked

"Not quite"

"Wake me up when it's time"

* * *

There you have it. A reboot on what should have been. Hope you were amused. Happy Klaroweek!


End file.
